Bowlers may desire bowling shoes with fore sole and/or heel surfaces of differing configuration and sliding, i.e., coefficient of friction, and other performance characteristics, e.g., in response to variations in bowling alley approach surfaces. The concept of bowling shoes with removable fore sole and heel surface elements of different configurations and performance characteristics is described, e.g., in Famolare U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,198.